


Wicked Redheads and Their Evil Plans

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: 7 Minutes in Heaven had never been Kevin's game, being the only out gay kid in Riverdale.





	Wicked Redheads and Their Evil Plans

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my 24 days of December/Christmas drabble challenge (challenging myself!). It will probably mostly be Kevin/Moose drabbles, if not all of them. 
> 
> AU where the murder doesn't happen and Riverdale continues as a quiet small town.

The parties at Thorne Hill were infamous. 

Cheryl & Jason ever the gracious hosts, opening their doors to the students at Riverdale High. 

Kevin, the only openly gay student at their high school had for some reason drawn the attention of Cheryl Blossom recently. His bet was that she had suddenly gotten the idea that she needed her very own GBF. 

Gay Best Friend. 

Capital G. Capital B. Capital F. 

If that was the case, Kevin wasn’t amused. 

Cheryl was kind of fabulous though, Kevin had to admit. Jason gave him a weird vibe though. 

This particular night, Throne Hill was livened up from it’s dark and dreary interior by the loud thump of the music being played. Anyone who was anyone in Riverdale was there, at least in the appropriate age range. 

“I’m bored,” Cheryl declared loudly, gaining the attention of her guests that were lingering near her. Kevin was one of them, but only because Cheryl had insisted he stay close. 

Kevin didn’t pay much attention to her though, more focused on the one cup of cheap beer from the kegs, he was allowing himself to have that evening. The Sheriff’s kid coming home drunk while underage wasn’t a good idea. 

“I know, let’s play 7 minutes in heaven,” Chery announced, looking like she had some kind of evil intent behind it. Kevin didn’t much like the look on her face. One never knew with Cheryl, who’d be on the not so lucky person on the receiving end of her brilliant plans. 

Hopefully, Cheryl just wanted an excuse to make out with one of the jocks. Maybe Archie, Kevin thought. Archie had gotten hot over the summer. No one could deny that…

“And Kevin should go first,” Cheryl smiled. That smile Kevin knew meant that she had a plan, and he did not like it one bit. 

Usually, Kevin sat out when these types of games were played, being the only gay kid. At least the only openly one. Sitting out wasn’t something he minded, it was better than being locked in a closet with a guy that would call him fag once they were let out, or some girl that he had no interest in. 

“I don’t think so,” Kevin said firmly. 

“But I say so,” Cheryl gave him a look that would have just about anyone trembling in their boots. 

“Yeah, Kevin. You should go,” Jason backed up his twin-sister. 

And if both the Blossom twins were for it, Kevin knew he didn’t have much choice. Sighing, he reluctantly got up from his seat. 

If Betty had been here, she would have tried to stand up for him. But she had backed out of coming at the last minute, saying her parents wouldn’t let her go. Why she had even told her parents, Kevin didn’t understand. Betty wasn’t here to save him tonight, though. 

“You just head on inside, and you’ll have someone join you in a moment,” Cheryl told him, gesturing to the closet door at the back of the room. 

She had some kind of plan, Kevin was sure of it now. 

Doing Cheryl’s bidding, Kevin walked over to the closet, opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, it was rather dark in there. He could see outlines of things, but not much more.

It got quiet as well, once the door was closed. Kevin could hear the music through the walls, but that was it. No voices. No way to tell what was going on outside. 

He was very uncomfortable. Anxious about who was to join him in the dark closet. 

And how ironic wasn’t this whole thing? Kevin had been out of the closer for years. 

When the door opened, Kevin had lost track of time. It felt like an eternity had gone by already. It was probably just a few minutes. 

The light from outside stung his eyes, already, and he couldn’t properly tell who was joining him. 

It was a tall, broad frame though. A male. That much he could tell. 

The other boy closed the door behind him, leaving the closer dark again, as he stepped closer to Kevin. 

Despite it being a closet, it was rather spacious. Because of course, it belonged to the Blossoms. 

“I’m sorry if Cheryl made you do this…” Kevin told the other boy. “I didn’t know about her plans.”

“I’m not gay,” the other boy told him. 

Kevin was surprised to hear Moose’s voice. He was a jock, therefore at least kind of friends with Jason. Normally, Cheryl went after the not so popular kids, when she wanted to stir up some drama. Moose’s statement didn’t surprise Kevin.  
“I know, Moose.” 

“Kevin, I’m not gay…” Moose somehow moved even closer to him. “I’m bisexual.” 

“What?” Kevin barely got out the one word, before Moose had leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t a bad kiss. 

Soft lips on meeting Kevin’s own, holding them there for a moment. 

Kevin was so baffled, he was speechless when Moose finally pulled back so that they could breathe. 

It was silent between the two boys for a moment. 

“Did I leave Kevin Keller speechless?” Moose teased him, as if they usually were this lose. As if they usually hung out at all, as if they were friends. 

“What is going on?” Kevin muttered, mostly to himself. He brought one hand up to the side of his face. 

Moose looked downward. “I don’t want to force myself on you… Sorry if you feel Cheryl forced you to do this. She kind of overheard me the other day, telling Reggie I thought you’re cute.” Moose explained, obviously a little embarrassed. “And I guess she wanted to help me out, or whatever.” 

Moose Mason thought he was cute? Kevin was still stuck on that part of what Moose had just told him. 

“You think I’m cute?” Kevin asked, flabbergasted. 

“Yeah…” Moose admitted. “And smart as hell. And… I think you’re super hot,” he added, a little quietly. 

“And you told Reggie?” Kevin asked, a little doubtful. 

“Yeah man, Reggie has known I’m bi for a while,” Moose shrugged. “I haven’t told many other people, but Reggie’s been really cool about it.” 

“Well, you are my type…” Kevin admitted. 

Moose should be everyone’s type, Kevin thought. With those broad shoulders and strong arms. But there was also that kind smile and the most adorable dimples. And sometimes he wore tights jeans that made his ass look sinful, Kevon had observed. He possibly knew a little too much about some of the boys his age in Riverdale. One had to have someone to fantasize about, being the only open gay kid. 

“So?” Moose questioned, waiting for Kevin to say something. Anything. 

“Kiss me again,” Kevin told him. 

And so Moose did, drawing Kevin close, one hand on his hip and the other at the back of his head. Kevin’s arms wrapping Moose’s neck. 

The kiss lasted for a while, Moose only drawing back when the door to the closet opened. 

“Have fun, boys?” Cheryl smiled that wicked smile of hers at them. 

In the light again now, Kevin could see Moose was blushing slightly. 

They both exited the closet, and as Cheryl turned her attention elsewhere, possibly to her next victims, Kevin was surprised when Moose nudged his side. 

“Come sit with me?” The football player begged him. 

Kevin nodded, and the two of them found an open spot in one of the large sofas. 

Moose’s arm felt surprisingly _right_ around his shoulders, Kevin found.


End file.
